


Dark Blue Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, is that a legit tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kaycee.</p><p>With Jonny and Sherly asleep in bed, Daddy und Da make themselves comfortable in their large bed.  One kiss leads to another kiss and well.... you get the picture. But what will happen when in the throes of passion, the little ones barge in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Kaycee, who had the idea, I hope you like it.

Usually at night, they all liked to sleep in Daddy's large bed in the comfortable room with the dark blue walls, dark brown furniture and white decor. After all, Mycroft had bought this custom made huge monstrosity of bed with this in mind. When the little ones got in trouble or were in dire need of sleep because Sherlock and John had run themselves ragged however, they would make use of the beds in their room. Mycroft had chosen a sweet pink bed with a crown-shaped headboard for Sherly and a red racing-car bed with #1 and black stripes painted on the side. A young one's dream come true really, but that doesn't mean they actually want to sleep there. Naps are okay, but at night, it's much nicer with Daddy and Da.

Tonight Sherly and Jonny were sleeping in their own room as a punishment. They had been in their room, while Daddy and Da tidied up the living-room and kitchen after a long day of playing, laughing, tickling and generally having fun. When the Daddys were finished and went to get Sherly and Jonny for a movie night, they caught Jonny sucking Sherly's cock.

Well, that was just not okay. They knew they weren't allowed to touch themselves or each other _there_ with out permission. Sherly and Jonny got ten spanks from each Da and Daddy and were definitely not allowed to come for the remainder of the night and would have to sleep in their own beds. There was whining, tears and flailing arms, but the Daddys stood firm and the movie night commenced.

With lots of kisses on the Daddys' side and pleas and trembling lips on the little ones' side, Sherly and Jonny were put into their respective bed and tugged in tight. Daddy and Da went to their room brushed their teeth and undressed to slip into their bed. Their good-night kiss escalated, though and soon they were full-on snogging. And when Daddy made such needy sweet noises, how could Da not work Daddy open with lubed fingers and then enter him?

Even though Sherly's and Jonny's room was at the other end of the hall way, they tried to be quiet. Da was lying top of Daddy, whose legs were over Da's shoulder. Da was thrusting deep but slow. It wasn't the rough and dirty fucking they usually did when they met as Mycroft and Gregory. No, this was love-making and Daddy was sighing softly, when Da wrapped his hands around his cock and stroked him softly.

„Why are you allowed to touch Daddy's willy, but Jonny's not allowed to touch mine?“ came Sherly's voice from the door way.

Da halted and turned still fully seated in Daddy. Jonny and Sherly were standing in the doorway, holding hands. Sherly was in a pink and green striped night-gown, her hair was mussed from sleep and she looked accusingly at her Daddys. Jonny held Sherly's hand, the other hand's thumb was stuck in his mouth. With wide eyes he stared at Daddy and Da, only wearing his pants and a soft blue cotton shirt with Lightning McQueen on it.

„We talked about this, Sherly,“ Daddy said, sighing „ Da and I are in charge and we care for you and make the rules.“

„But, Daddy, wanna play with you, too. 'm so hard down there and it doesn't feel good anymore. Wanna touch it, Jonny, too, but we know we aren't allowed... Is too, too much, Daddy. Jonny and I need you and Da. Pleaaaseee...“ Sherly's lips trembled and Da could see her eyes water. He started to withdraw from Daddy to comfort Sherly, when Daddy held him back. He smiled into Da's eyes and shook his head.

„Come here, you two.“ Daddy waved them over. „One on each side and I will help you out, while Da helps me out alright?“

And while Da resumed to thrusting into his partner, Daddy rubbed and caressed his little ones' penises. One after the other, they came with Da the last to empty inside Daddy's hole. Sherly and Jonny were allowed to look at Daddy's hole to see the cum coming out. Sherly asked if she could clean Daddy with her tongue. Daddy was only too happy to let her, sighing at the kitten licks his little sweet girl gave him. Da, meanwhile cleaned Jonny's and Mycroft's chest with a flannel and waited for Sherly to do the same for her.

After that they all settled in for the night.

„Daddy, you promised that I may put my weenie inside Sherly. You never let me...“ Jonny said snuggled against his Daddy's side.

„Yes and why didn't we do it?“ Daddy replied.

„We got punished, because Sherly was bad and I was bad when Sherly was punished.“

„Can we do that tomorrow? Wanna have Jonny in me like you had Da in you. Please, Daddy. I wanna be exactly like you. Love you so much, Daddy. And Da, too and Jonny. Please, please, pretty please!“

Jonny and Sherly both looked at their Daddys pleadingly. They looked so sweet, that Daddy and Da chuckled. Daddy nodded. „Okay, my darlings, how could I ever say no to you two, mhm?“

„But now it's time to sleep. Snuggle in and close your eyes. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.“ Da added.

That hadn't turned out as planned, their two little rascals were supposed to be punished tonight and yet here they were. All of them sated, smiling and with new promises for tomorrow. Looking down at the sleeping faces of his angels next to him, Daddy thought it probably would be alright to give them a little leeway. After all, he loved them so much and they were perfect no matter what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. They make me incredibly happy. 
> 
> Some of you lovely readers have given me a few ideas. I'm still open for new suggestion, though they have to wait for next week.


End file.
